Sins of the Past
by oz-angel1
Summary: After 12 years, Goth Queen Zoe Lancaster decides it’s time to come home & deal with the skeletons from her past. To add to the drama, what will happen when she comes face to face with her old childhood sweetheart the “Charismatic Enigma” Jeff Hardy?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello my lovelies, I've decided to post my second fic…exciting and frightening all in one! It starts off a little cryptic but trust me it gets more detailed and interesting as we go. So please give my little fic a chance and once again enjoy :)_

**Looking in from the outside, the sleepy seaside town of "Mornington" North Carolina was the perfect destination for a quiet getaway, a serene and safe place to raise a young family. Children walked around freely without a care in the world, families picnicked by the shore, and of course like every small town everyone knew each other and your business. Though scrape away the top layer and all the skeletons buried come to the surface and the walls come crashing down. The idyllic seaside town held a dark past full of lies, betrayal and murder.**

Standing on the edge of the cliff she had never felt so alone. He had promised forever and yet here she was again, having to say good-bye. She thought about everything that had happened and felt a small smile creep across her face, "I have no regrets." She whispered.

How could she? When she thought back he was the one constant, the one person who loved her and made her smile even when she felt like the world had turned its back on her. Even when she put up her barriers he knew better he saw through the façade and dared to enter and show her the world through fresh eyes. He allowed her to be her and told her that she never had to put on a "show" or be anything or anyone else, he loved her for her.

At the end of the day isn't that what we're all looking for?

"I love you." She said aloud as the wind carried it off far across the lonely ocean. She closed her eyes and prayed as the time had come. "Good-bye for now- my love."

As his ashes spread across the ocean he loved so dear, she felt an overwhelming sense of strength wash over her. She slowly turned around to see her loved ones standing behind her, just to reminder her she would never truly be alone.

_Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
but love is not some victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah _

_There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that it to me, do you? _

_Remember when I moved in you  
The Holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah_

"May God watch over him and all of us until we are together again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Looking in from the outside, the sleepy seaside town of "Mornington" North Carolina was the perfect destination for a quiet getaway, a serene and safe place to raise a young family. Children walked around freely without a care in the world, families picnicked by the shore, and of course like every small town everyone knew each other and your business. Though scrape away the top layer and all the skeletons buried come to the surface and the walls come crashing down. The idyllic seaside town held a dark past full of lies, betrayal and murder.**

**August 2006:**

"**Mornington. N.C."**

Ray Fitzpatrick woke with a huge smile upon his face. Indeed he definitely had a lot to be happy about. He had a beautiful wife whom he loved and adored, a wonderful home he was proud of, and he had just been elected as the new Sheriff; life was certainly looking up.

"Good morning Sheriff." Patty smiled proudly, walking into the bedroom.

"It certainly is." Ray chuckled. "Have you been awake for long?"

Patty smiled, "Awhile I had a few things to do this morning."

Ray moved slightly as Patty walked over and rested her head on his chest. "Did you happen to pick my shirts?" He asked running his hand through her long dark curls.

"They're hanging up in the closet; Mrs Williams also managed to get the grease out too." Patty replied placing light kisses along his torso.

"Thanks I appreciate it" Ray smiled kissing the top of her head. "So what are your plans for the day?"

"Cleaning; and hopefully getting through most of those." Patty replied referring to the mountain of essays that needed to be graded.

"Want to swap?" Ray asked. Just thinking about the mountain of paper work of his own, that was waiting for him at the station was enough to make him want to call in sick.

Patty laughed lightly sitting up, placing a small kiss his forehead. "I think you know why that wouldn't be such a good idea."

Ray sighed as Patty moved off of the bed. "Babe not this again, it's my job."

She shook her head slowly as she made her way to the door, "I don't want to fight about this again."

"I don't either but you know I need to do this." Ray replied hitting the bed in frustration. "Baby please come back."

Patty turned back around exhaling slowly. "I don't understand why you can't leave this alone?"

"Baby this is a part of my job, I need to do this. I don't want too, but people deserve some answers."

Patty leaned against the door frame, shaking her head again. "Since when is opening up closed cases from 13 years ago, part of your job description?"

"Patty officially closed and "Leave this case alone" are two completely different things." Ray replied shortly.

"Ray I'm begging you please leave all of this in the past." Patty asked, moving over to the end of the bed and sitting down. "Hasn't all of this hurt too many people already?"

Ray moved closer to his wife, reaching out for her hand. "I love you I really do, but baby I'm doing this so everybody can finally put the hurt behind them. I want everyone to be able to move on with their lives and be happy again."

Patty gripped his hand tighter as tears welled in her eyes. "I'm scared Ray, I'm really scared about this and for you."

"No matter what, I'm getting to the bottom of this." Ray replied pulling her into him. "I promise nothing bad will happen, to me or to you, or anyone that we love and care about. I won't let this madness continue anymore."

"You promise that you'll be careful?"

"I promise."

**St. Victoria's Hospital:**

Set in the beautiful mountains of the great state of North Carolina, set upon 4 acres of heaven is the "retreat" St. Victoria's. The facility was originally opened to treat soldiers who weren't able to acclimatize back into civilization after the war, and eventually privatized in the late 1960's. It's now a "retreat" for the more influential members of society.

"How is she today?" Dr. Hamilton asked, checking in on one of her long term patients.

"Actually quiet talkative, I'm amazed." Nurse Prescott replied. "I walked in to wake her and she was up and dressed, greeted me with a smile and asked how my weekend was."

"Sounds promising." The doctor smiled. "What's she writing?"

"No idea she's been very secretive about that, but at least she's out of bed and doing something."

"Good. Morning Kara, how are you feeling?" Dr. Hamilton asked walking over.

"Morning doc, I feel really good this morning, I can breathe again." Kara responded warmly. "I think I might even go outside today."

Dr. Hamilton smiled, "Excellent Kara, I'm so happy to see you so relaxed, and clear minded."

"Me too." Kara laughed. "Wow it's been a while since I've done that, I forgot the sound of my own laugh."

"Music to our ears dear." Nurse Prescott smiled. "Just call out when you want me to take you out."

"I will." Kara nodded. "Hey Doc can I speak to you please?"

"Of course, what's on your mind?"

"I took your advice and I'm letting go. I'm writing again and I feel like a brand new person." Kara smiled.

"Kara you know what this is… The doctor paused, "This is progress, and I can't begin to tell you how amazing this is."

"This is progress isn't it?" Kara gleamed. "Finally!"

"Keep it up Kara; this is the first step to the rest of your new life." Dr. Hamilton smiled walking away.

"And the end for those miserable bastards who left me here." Kara said to herself, finishing her letter and sealing it. "Watch out "Morny" I'm coming home."

**Later that morning:**

Ray arrived at the Sheriff's office eager to begin his day, and was happy to be first one to arrive. He made his way and decided the first thing to do was make himself a strong cup of coffee. As soon as the drop hit his tongue he instantly regretted it. "Better coffee." He hissed pouring the rest of the awful crap down the sink.

After finishing up in the kitchen and throwing the remaining coffee beans out, Ray proceeded to his office. He opened his office door and leaned against the door frame, "Things are gonna change 'round here." He smiled walking in and shutting the door behind him. Taking a seat behind the desk, Ray cleared some room and pulled out the file that he and Patty had been fighting about. The file pertained to the very case he was on when he first arrived in town. It was the attempted murder of two young locals, Sahara Johnston and Football Q.B and local hero Bradley Wilkinson, and the subsequent disappearance of the young man.

The case had plagued him all his career, but he knew in his gut that something was off but for all this time all his suspicions had been shot down. "Boy just leave it alone, the case is closed." Was all he had heard since the night that not only changed his life, his town but also the lives of everyone involved.

"I'm gonna find out what happened brother, believe me I will." He whispered, his thick Southern accent shining through. "I'm gonna find you and bring you home, one way or another."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The lead female character in this fic is based on Amy Lee from Evanescence. The songs periodically used through the fic will be from the band. I've changed a few things to fit better with my fic, so I've replaced the male members of the band with women. The girls grew up in a fictional town in N.C with the Hardy's, and some regular known characters will appear through-out, along with a few O/C's. Enjoy.**

**2006.**

**Gen X Studios:**

**New York.**

Zoe Lancaster reclined back in her chair, thankful for the small rest and closed her eyes. The girls had been in the studio since 3am laying down tracks for the new album, and things were getting a little stressful to say the least. She took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, slowly tapping her fingers away on the console to no particular tune.

"Zo I'm sorry everything should be up and running in no time." Joey Carnes their main sound engineer announced over the intercom.

Zo opened her eyes and gave a small appreciative nod before closing her eyes again, reveling in the peace that was surrounding her. She ignored everything around her as her mind carried her away.

A smile appeared on her face as the excitement of her plans for that evening came to the forefront.

_Flashback:_

"_Oh shit where the hell did I leave you?" Zoe yelled rushing around her apartment trying to find her cell. "Wait… shit!" Zoe sighed in frustration as the phone stopped ringing._

''_Lost something?" Taylor, Zoe's personal assistant mused, walking into the living room._

"_Just my cell again" Zoe replied tossing her couch cushions on the floor._

_Taylor smiled shaking her head. "Here let me help before you make more mess."_

_Zoe looked up kicking the couch. "Why the hell do they have to make them so small?"_

"_We should tie it around her neck like a bell or something." Taylor teased._

"_Or maybe I should look for a new assistant?" Zoe quipped._

"_I'll just look for the phone." _

"_Good idea." Zoe laughed._

_5 minutes later Taylor found the phone amongst the unpacked groceries bought that morning._

_Zoe smiled walking away to listen her message._

"_You have 1 new message… "Hey Zo it's Matt I'm in town this weekend, going to leave a ticket for you at the Arena, and don't even think about not coming you promised to show me YOUR New York." He laughed. "Talk soon, bye girl."_

_Zo smiled flopping back onto her bed. "That man is going to be the death me."_

_End Flashback._

Zoe found herself with the goofy smile on her face as the girls headed back into the studio.

"What's up with you?" Sasha queried.

"Nothing just thinking." Zoe replied. "So we ready yet?"

"We're good girls let's take it from the bridge." Joey smiled.

"Alright let's go." Laney said sitting back behind the drums as she counted everyone in; 1.2, …

**Later that afternoon:**

In catering Ash and Torrie sat eating their lunch catching up with their weekly gossip magazines.

"She is so gorgeous." Ashley said looking through her most "Sexiest Rock stars" issue of "Rolling Stone magazine."

"Who is?" Torrie asked looking up from her "US Weekly."

"Zoe Lancaster." Ash smiled turning the magazine around to show Torrie.

"Oh yeah she's beautiful, she's even prettier in person." Torrie smiled taking a closer look at the double page layout as Ashley handed her the magazine.

"You've met her?" Ash asked.

"Yeah Stace and I went to one of her concerts a few years ago. Andrew you know Test got us some tickets and backstage passes." Torrie replied.

"Really how did he get those?"

"He used to be Motley Crue's bodyguard, and one of the guys from the band used to date one of the girls, I think it was Laney. Anyway he got us tickets and then we all went backstage. We got to meet all the girls and talk to them, they were all so nice." Torrie replied smiling.

"Sounds amazing I'm so jealous." Ash pouted playfully.

"What are you jealous of?" A smiling Jillian asked joining them at their table in catering.

"Torrie and Stacey got to go backstage at Voodoo Girls concert."

"Really when?" Jillian asked.

"A few years ago."

"They're great huh? I went to a concert a few months ago in New York and we got to meet them outside and got photos and an autograph from Zoe and Laney they were so nice."

"Am I the only one who hasn't met her?" Ash asked pouting again.

"Have you ever been to one of their concerts?" Torrie asked handing Ashley her magazine back.

"Yeah last year, but we had really bad seats but the show was awesome." Ash replied smiling.

"They never have a bad show and that girl never looks bad, I mean it was like in the dead of winter snowing and everything and she looked so beautiful it was unbelievable. I have some photos at home somewhere I'll bring them next time we have a big pay per view." Jillian said.

"Oh we're never going to see them." Ash teased referring to Jillian's lack of cleaning skills!

"No I'm getting better Tank is teaching me."

"Domesticated and cute, girl you officially have the perfect man." Ash laughed.

"Well I wouldn't go that far but I am pretty close." Matt joked joining the girls.

"Not you." Torrie laughed. "Talking about Jilly's boy."

"Oh baby don't listen you're perfect to me." Ash cooed kissing Matt on the cheek.

"Thanks babe." Matt said with a wink. "So what have you girls been up to?"

"Just catching up on the goss." Ash smiled as she resumed her reading. "I would kill to have her nose, it's perfect."

"She is perfect, that's it I hate her." Jillian said looking away.

"Why?" Matt asked amused.

"She's beautiful that's why."

"So you hate her because she's good looking?" Matt asked confused.

"Yes." The girls replied.

"Okay. You know what I'm just going to take this away, babe it's for your own good." Matt said taking the magazine away. "I'll see you all later." He laughed walking out.

"Bye babe." Ash yelled as they laughed.

Matt pulled his cell out of his pocket as a familiar tune played and smiled. "Hello Sexiest Rocker of 2006 how are you?" He chuckled.

"I'm great thanks how are you?" Zoe giggled.

"I'm good what's up?"

"Not much just thought I would call to say hello, it's not a bad time is it?" Zoe asked.

"No I'm just walking down the corridor reading your little article, very nice." Matt grinned.

"Glad you approve, so tell me what time does the show start tonight?"

"Around 7 you're still coming right?" Matt asked excited.

"Yeah well if I can get out of this traffic." Zoe replied.

"Where are you now?" Matt chuckled walking into the empty locker room.

"I'm near Davies, this traffic is insane. Now are you sure nobody knows that I'm coming?"

"Positive I'm the only one, and I've checked out where the seat is and it's perfect he won't be able to see you." Matt replied.

"Thank you so much for this." Zoe smiled.

"Don't mention it just have fun, and I'll call you later."

"I will thanks again bye." Zoe smiled hanging up excited at the prospect of seeing a live show. It had been years since she had last been and even though it took some convincing on Matt's behalf, when he told her that it was going to be Jeff's first PPV since his return, she knew she couldn't pass up the opportunity of being there to support him. Even if it were; as a mere fan.

**Later that night:**

"And your new Intercontinental Champion; Jeff Hardy!" An excited Lillian Garcia announced as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Thank God." Jeff said to himself as he slowly picked himself up as the ref raised his arm in victory. He gently climbed out of the ring and high-fived the fans around ringside as he made his way up the ramp. He gave his usual salute to the crowd and held his belt up, which once again had the entire crowd cheer. As he walked through the curtains his co-workers and the backstage agents all applauded both he and John Morrison on a fantastic match.

Jeff simply smiled and nodded as he walked to his locker room. He closed the door behind him and slumped onto the couch. Every inch, every muscle in his body ached from the near 25-minute grueling ladder match. "Never again." He sighed as he tried to get comfortable.

Jeff closed his eyes and as he drifted off to sleep there was a soft knocking at the door. "Come in." He called out annoyed.

"You were amazing out there." A softly spoken woman said.

Jeff pushed the pain aside and quickly looked up at the beautiful woman who stood in front of him. His eyes widened thinking that he had just seen a ghost. Was it really her? Was the woman he had loved since his childhood really standing there?

"Z?"

"Hi J." She said with a huge smile on her face.

His heart pounded as he sat up and walked closer, still unsure if this was real or not. "How… I can't believe this." He said shocked as he reached out to touch her. "You're real, you're really here."

"Yes I'm here baby." Zoe smiled sweetly as he held her hands.

"I've missed you so much; you can't imagine how much I've missed you." Jeff said throwing his arms around her and holding her close to his body.

"I've missed you too J." Zoe replied hugging him back as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you Zo." Jeff whispered into her ear.

"I love you." Zoe smiled as Jeff pulled back so he could look at her again. He stood there mesmerised by her, she hadn't changed she was still the same beautiful girl who had stolen his heart all those years ago. "J you're staring." She giggled.

"I'm sorry, you're just so beautiful." Jeff said breathlessly. "I thought I would never see you again, I thought I'd lost the love of my life that day you left, please tell me that you won't ever leave again?"

"Baby I've never left you, never." Zoe replied as they both leant in and kissed.

"I need you, I need you so much." Jeff said against her lips as his hands slipped under her shirt.

Zoe stood there in complete bliss as Jeff unbuttoned her little black shirt. "Hmm I forgot how good you tasted." Jeff grinned as he left a wet trail of kisses down her neck and breasts. Zoe giggled as he slid his tongue down sending tingling sensations through her body. He grinned as he ran his hands down her sides tickling her as he worked his way down to her stomach.

Jeff continued to kiss her stomach as he reached down to unbutton her jeans. He gently pulled them down and looked up a devilish grin. Zoe smiled and slowly nodded him to continue with what he was doing.

He slowly slid her panties down and smiled when he saw that she still had the tattoo on her inner thigh, that he had designed for her all those years ago. He began to kiss slowly and gently and then moved his way closer to a very warm and familiar place that he had always loved exploring.

"Oh my god." Zoe moaned. "That feels so good." She said reaching down and playing with his hair.

"Oh J… "Hey man wake up."

"Hey wake up."

Jeff jolted awake to find his brother looking down at him. "Fuck!" Jeff said startled as he re-focused his eyes. "Where is she?"

"I'm right here." Brittany smiled walking up. "Great match baby."

"Oh thanks." Jeff replied looking over her shoulder as she hugged him.

"Have you gone to see the doctor yet? That last bump was insane." Brittany said.

"No I'll be fine, but I'm a little thirsty do you mind getting me a drink please?"

"Sure babe, Matt do you want anything?"

"No I'm good thanks." Matt replied.

"Okay I'll be right back."

"Are you okay?" Matt asked looking at his brother who looked stranger than usual.

"You sure nobody was in here when you came in?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah man I'm sure, why?"

"I think maybe I should go and see the doc man my head's killing me." Jeff replied, grabbing the back of his head.

"Good idea do you want me to come?" Matt asked concerned.

"No its okay just let Brit know where I am." Jeff said walking out.

"Yeah sure." Matt replied watching them walk out. "Hey babe."

"Hi what's up with Jeff?" Ash asked.

"Hurt his head, so he's getting Andy to check it out."

"Not to serious is it?" Ash asked concerned.

"He'll be fine." Matt replied. "So where have you been?"

"Just talking to the new girl Chantelle, she's from N.C too."

"Yeah? Which part?" Matt asked.

"Raleigh."

"Oh cool." Matt replied a little distracted.

Ash looked up frowning. "Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Uh, yeah um, babe I gotta make a call, I'll be right back.

Jeff was making his way down the hall when he bumped into a smiling Torrie Wilson.

"Hey Jeff, really great match tonight." Torrie smiled.

"Thanks Torrie, you were great too." Jeff said managing a small smile.

"Oh my God, is everything okay?" Torrie asked as Jeff lost his balance.

"Yeah just a little dizzy that's all." Jeff replied trying to shake it off.

"Come on let me help you to Andy's office." Torrie said putting her arm around his waist to steady him as they walked to the medical trainer's office. "Knock knock hey Andy can you help me please?"

"Yeah sure, oh I'm sorry." Andy said turning around noticing Jeff. "Here we go, you okay Jeff?"

"My head is killing me." Jeff replied.

"He nearly collapsed in the corridor." Torrie said.

"Okay just sit up here and let me look you over." Andy replied helping Jeff up onto the high medical table/bed. "Why didn't you come and see me after the match?"

"I didn't think it was serious I just wanted to lay down, and the pain went away. But then it just started again and was like real intense." Jeff explained as Andy shone his little light in Jeff's eyes.

"Your pupils look okay your reaction and response to the light was a little slow, but nothing out of the ordinary due to the match that you just had." Andy said.

"So nothing major?" Torrie asked still in the room.

"No not really." Andy replied. "But you'll probably have a headache for a few days and if it doesn't go away come back and see me, but just to make sure I want you to go to the local hospital and just get checked out a little more."

"Is that really necessary?" Jeff asked.

"Just a precaution, I'm going to go and arrange everything, Torrie you might want to go and get Matt and tell him what's going on." Andy said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Torrie asked Jeff.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Jeff smiled. "Hey doc can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Andy replied.

"Can a bump to the head cause hallucinations?"

Andy looked at Jeff for a moment before responding, "What type of hallucinations?"

Jeff slowly shook his head unsure of how to describe this without sounding insane. "No type just like seeing things that aren't really there. You know just random things or people."

"Did this happen tonight Jeff? Or are you talking in general?" Andy asked concerned, shining his light back in Jeff's face.'

"Both." Jeff winced, trying to extend his left leg as it locked up.

"It can be a side effect, are you sure everything's okay? Do you want to tell me anything?"

"Forget about it, it's nothing. Is it okay if I wait for Matt in here?"

"Yeah no problem." Andy replied unconvinced, but he dropped the subject anyway. "I'll just make sure everything is set at the hospital, will you be okay?"

"It's cool doc." Jeff said moving back down and closing his eyes. "It was just a dream, she wasn't here. It was just a dream."


	4. Chapter 4

**Later that night:**

Matt and Ashley sat quietly in the emergency department waiting room, whilst Jeff and Brittany spoke to the doctor. Ashley was flicking through the new edition of her "bible" as Matt was scanning through the mountains of text messages on his phone.

He smiled to himself as a familiar name appeared. He clicked on the message to open it and could help but chuckle when he opened the attached photo. It was of a grinning Zoe pointing to her "Mattitude" t-shirt, whilst holding the phone out with the other. The caption read "Sexiest Mattitude bitch eva!"

"What's funny babe?"Ash asked smiling.

Matt clicked out and shook his head. "Nothing babe, just something one of the boys sent me."

Ash smiled and returned to her reading. "I really do love that girl." She said turning the page to the 3 page spread on Zoe.

"Hmm…?

"Zoe Lancaster, she's beautiful." Ash smiled.

Matt looked over and couldn't help but smile too. Zoe was laying down on a day lounge dressed in a vintage black full length dress with red slashes throughout the skirt. Her dark brown hair curled loosely and swept up in true old glam. Her dark eye make- up made her already exotic eyes stand out even more and the deep crimson lipstick only added to her already luscious lips.

"Beautiful."Matt marveled.

"Stop you're going to make me jealous."Ash pouted, covering the photo with her hand.

"Only have eyes for you babe." Matt grinned, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Ash giggled and moved her hands away to read the article. "Did you know that they started off just playing at their friends parties and then somehow a tape was sent from one of the parties to the record company and they were signed right away?"

Matt smiled remembering all the times he would listen to them play and just watch in awe as he listened to Zoe's voice. "She had it even back then." He said mostly to himself.

"Sorry babe?"

"I said I think I remember hearing about that or reading it somewhere." He covered. He wasn't ready to tell her about Zoe or just how intricately their roads were entwined.

"It's amazing, to come from basically nowhere and then suddenly going straight to the top. Kind of like you babe." She beamed proudly. "Unnoticed one day, superstar the next."

"Passion and determination babe, it will get you anywhere." Matt replied. "And it also helps that I'm good with the ladies."

"Okay babe, whatever."Ash laughed.

**Meanwhile:**

Zoe had just arrived home and was excitedly telling her brother about her night. "It was fantastic; I can't remember when I've had so much fun."

"Yeah sis I'm sure you fit in real well with her Chanel purse and $10,000 diamond earrings, yep just a regular ol'wrasslin fan." James laughed.

"Say what you want moron, but I did fit in and you know damn well it's Prada, thank you very much." Zoe replied throwing her bag down.

"Oh well that makes all the difference!"

Zoe shook her head, "You're such an asshole you know that?"

"How could I forget, between you and the ex, I hear it every day." James quipped.

"And here I was thinking that we had nothing in common. I really should call her sometime and do lunch." Zoe teased. Saying that she and her brother's ex fiancé never got along would be an understatement… an EXTREME understatement.

James laughed, "Now I would definitely pay to see that."

"Just full of the jokes tonight aren't we?"

"What can I say sis, I'm a funny good looking guy." James said with a smirk.

"And delusional, and pathetic and the list goes on and on." Zoe laughed, sitting down on the sofa.

"We should go on tour, this is pure gold."

"Sure, I'll run it by management and let you know." Zoe replied as they both laughed.

They continued with the usual brother sister barbing until the conversation returned to the reason that she had called about in the first place. "So you had a good time?" James asked.

"I really did Jams, the crowd were incredible and just seeing them performing, it was like I was a kid again seeing them working out their moves in the gym." Zoe smiled remembering all the times at lunch and after-school admiring and totally freaking out at all the moves they were trying to perfect.

James couldn't help but smile as his sister described the night in perfect detail. When she had first told him about what Matt had done, he had been really nervous and apprehensive but hearing the joy back in his little sisters voice again, he was happy that she had had just a great night. "Did you go backstage or anything?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, I just wanted to see him, them again." Zoe answered.

"Zo are you alright?" James asked picking on the slight sadness that crept in.

Zo wiped her eyes, "Yeah, yeah I'm good." She said a little too quickly. "Really I'm fine, I had a great night, nobody recognized me and I got to see a really good show with half naked men. What more could a girl ask for?"

"I'm glad you had a good time." He replied choosing to forget her last remark, which made Zoe laugh. "Have you spoken to Matt at all?"

"No but I sent him a text, it's getting late I think I'll call in the morning."

James smiled, "On that note I will let you get some sleep, I'm really happy you enjoyed yourself."

"Same here, night Jams talk later."

"Night little one."

After hanging up Zoe, decided to have a relaxing bath, with a bottle of her favorite wine in one hand and her IPod and phone in the other, she headed off towards her bedroom looking forward to soaking away surrounded by a mountain of heavenly scented bubbles.

Back at the hospital, the doctor had finally finished his examination and decided that Jeff was well enough to be released. He made sure that both Jeff and Brittany understood that if anything else should occur within the next 24-48 hours that Jeff should go straight to his local doctor or the hospital for further tests.

Jeff thanked the doctor and they made their way out to Matt and Ashley. "You okay little brother?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I just want to get some sleep." Jeff replied with a nod.

"Alright, well it's a good drive to the next show; you should a decent amount of rest." Matt said as they walked out.

"Everybody in?" Ash asked from behind the wheel. She decided to drive since Jeff was in no shape and Matt looked like he would fall asleep at any moment.

"All good babe let's go." Matt smiled.

Within 20 minutes of leaving the hospital everyone had fallen asleep, so Ash turned the radio/cd player on low for a little company and settled in for the 3 + hr journey ahead.

_**I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now**_

Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all

I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now

Jeff slowly began to wake as the song was finishing. He remembered when Zoe had first written the song. A smile briefly graced his face. He couldn't help but think she was speaking to him, like it was a continuation from their encounter earlier. He again closed his eyes as the music swept through him.

_**Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything**_

[Latin hymn:]  
Iesu, Rex admirabilis  
Et triumphator nobilis,  
Dulcedo ineffabilis,  
Totus desiderabilis.

Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
Oh, Where

Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

I still remember. 

He shook his head. "It wasn't her. You weren't there." He said to himself. "Doc was right it's just all in my head."

A little while later Matt was jolted from his sleep as the car came to a screeching holt.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"Sorry babe thought I could make it." Ash said as she had to brake heavily when the traffic signal suddenly turned red. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, where are we?" Matt asked rubbing his eyes.

"About an hour and half away to go, you should try and get some more sleep." Ash said gently stroking his head.

"That's okay I've got too much on my mind to get any real sleep." Matt replied yawning.

"What's up?" Ash asked.

"Just can't switch off, too many things in my head." Matt smiled as the lights turned green.

"Babe if this is about your match, you shouldn't worry it was an awesome match babe you did really well." Ash smiled. "Didn't he Jeff?"

"Jeffy?" Ashley said playfully noticing that he was awake.

"Huh?" Jeff replied.

"Your brother's match, he did really well tonight right?"

"Oh yeah bro it's a great match." Jeff said with a smile.

"Thanks." Matt replied.

"Everything okay Jeff?" Ash asked looking in her rear vision mirror.

"Yeah everything's fine." He replied, as he resumed looking back out the window. Jeff had tried to get as much rest as he could. He had remained relatively quiet all trip and when spoken too had only given short little answers or pretended to be a sleep. He had a million things floating around inside his head and wasn't particularly in a very talkative mood.

Matt shook his head slightly when Ashley gave him a small look. She said nothing and focused back on the road. He closed his eyes for a few minutes but it seemed sleep for now was out of the picture, so he pulled out his phone and decided to answer a couple of his messages.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Brittany asked leaning against his side.

"I'm sure babe, just go back to sleep, I'll wake you when we get there."

"Okay, love you." Brittany said snuggling in close and falling right back to sleep.

Jeff smiled a little and kissed the top of her head. "Stay present man, stay present."

They had all talked themselves into thinking that everything would be okay, but little did the three childhood friends know, that soon, very soon, the worlds that they had built and so vigilantly tried to protect, would begin to crumble before their very eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**"****Mornington"**

**North Carolina:**

Melanie Carol entered her office huffing and cursing under her breath after returning from yet another heated staff meeting. Melanie had been teaching at Mornington High School for close to 20 years, even though she had been threatening to quit for at least the last decade, she couldn't imagine teaching anywhere else.

She had started off as a lowly paid teacher's aide and slowly and diligently worked her way to being a senior member of staff and the head of the very popular and ever growing Arts Department. Over her tenure she had seen it all. When she had first begun her career, they only had 3 classrooms and had to lease the civic hall in Main Street for sporting events. Now they had become one the finest schools in the state.

They were known for their students to go ahead and become vital members of society. Politicians, Writers, Professional Athletes and more importantly to Melanie, a select few of her more favored students had made successful careers in the Performing Arts industry.

Melanie was well liked and respected not only in the Education community but the tight knit Mornington community. She was proud of this recognition and all of her accomplishments. So it came as no surprise to her when she was approached about being the chair person to organize the reunion to celebrate 25 years of continued Educational Excellence at the school. The only problem was that she would have to work very closely with the head mistress and longtime adversary Val Montgomery.

The two ladies had never gotten along and had butted heads more times than either or anyone bothered to count. But over the years they had gradually learned to leave their personal feelings outside of the school and work together for the good of the staff and all of their students.

They were very passionate about their respective jobs, but it had seemed that Val had gone out of her way to block certain ideas Melanie had put forward over the past 5 years since becoming Head Mistress.

Melanie slumped down into her chair drumming her fingers on her desk in an attempt to calm her fraying nerves. She knew better than to let Val get under her skin but sometimes it was like Val purposely set out to aggravate her.

After a few minutes of sitting and stewing, inspiration struck. Yes it was going to get a lot of people's attention, and she was almost certainly going to ruffle quite a few feathers (which didn't bother her in the slightest) but at the end of the day how could she in all good conscious organize a reunion celebrating the school without inviting some of the most successful students in the school's history? And not to mention some of her favorites.

Melanie reached down into her handbag and retrieved her cell phone. A huge smile ghosting past her lips as she scrolled through her contacts list until she found the name she wanted.

"Here goes nothing..."

**New York, Gen X Studios.**

The girls sat around deep in conversation about what sort of songs they wanted on their new album and the overall theme. They had been locked in a meeting with their management and Record Executives for most of the morning going over what each side wanted. It was never going to be a win win situation for either side, but at least they were all ready to hear each other out and consider a compromise that would suit everyone. After nearly 3 hours the doors opened and everyone filed out with smiles on their faces. Zoe said they would go over the changes and they planned to meet up in a few weeks to see how everything was going.

"You were rather quiet in there." Gabriella said, waiting for Zoe as she was the last to exit.

Zoe shrugged it off. "Why not hear them out? Gavin and our managers know what they're doing and I trust them. Why else would I pay them so much?"

Gabi nodded her head in agreement and dropped it. She knew something was going on with her friend but she also knew that if Zoe didn't want to talk there was no use in trying to pry it out of her.

They were about to head back into the studio with the rest of the girls when Taylor, Zoe's assistant approached.

"Sorry to interrupt but you have a phone call." Taylor smiled handing Zoe the phone.

"I'll see you in there." Gabi said walking away.

Zoe nodded watching Gabi close the door behind her. "Who is it?"

"A Miss. Melanie Carol?" Taylor replied handing the phone over.

Zoe nodded and walked back into the conference room.

"Hi Ms. C. How are you?" Zoe asked excited to hear from her favorite teacher.

"Hello sweetheart I'm well how are you?"

"I'm good thanks. So what's new?"

"Oh nothing much you know how it goes around here." Mel replied with a chuckle. "So how's everything going? Things still good for you girls?"

"Yeah things are great actually. We're writing some stuff for the new album and laying some songs out. We're all trying to get the creative juices flowing." Zoe laughed.

"Have you just started writing or are you nearly finished?" Mel asked coyly.

"No we're really just brainstorming at the moment. We have a small concert tonight and then we're taking some time off to write, why do you ask?" Zoe asked intrigued by her former teacher's questions.

"Well if you girls were having a difficult time finding inspiration in the big city, maybe you could all think about coming home?" Mel suggested hesitantly.

"Coming home?" Zoe said bursting out laughing. "Ms. C. I know you are not serious. Coming home yeah right we'll be right down."

"Ms. Lancaster." Mel said seriously. "I most certainly was not joking. It may be good for you to come back and say hello."

Zoe shook her head. She couldn't believe that she would suggest such a thing. There were very good reasons why none of the girls had been "home" since they left school and she very well knew what they were. "Ms. C. no offence but I have no intention of coming "home" and I can safely say that the other's don't either." Zoe replied adamantly. "Why would you suggest such a thing?"

"I wouldn't have normally but this year we're celebrating our 25th year of Educational Excellence and the old bat has put me in charge." Mel explained. "So I got to thinking how could we celebrate without some of our most successful students?" Mel continued excitedly. She knew trying to entice Zoe to go along with her plans were a long shot, but there's no harm in trying right? . "And really as one of my favorite students I thought you might want to come and help me celebrate?"

"Oh and let me guess some of your others might be Laney, Gabriella, and Sasha? To name a few?" Zoe asked smirking.

"What a wonderful idea! Sweetheart you're practically writing this guest list for me." Mel grinned.

"You are so transparent do you know that?" Zoe laughed.

"Why do you think I stay out of sun?" Mel quipped.

Zoe laughed shaking her head. "Well good luck with that Ms. C, but my answer is still no. But you should talk to the other girls and that, they may surprise you."

"Zoe sweetheart, I know it will be a little strange but please think about it. You were one of the best students we've ever had, and by you and the girls agreeing to come back then it's a message to everyone that you're putting the past behind you and so should they." Mel replied desperately wanting Zoe to rethink her decision. "It would mean a great deal to me."

"I'll think about it leave it with me for a few days, when do you need an answer?" Zoe asked.

"Well the reunion won't be for another few months, so you have a little while yet." Mel replied understanding why Zoe and the girls wouldn't really want to come back. But she honestly thought that if they did, then maybe some of the healing could begin for everyone.

"Okay I'll call you sometime next week. I better go rehearsal starts soon." Zoe said, not looking forward to telling the girls about this.

"No problem thank you for considering this it does mean a lot." Melanie smiled, genuinely hoping that the girls would come back.

"It's okay talk to you soon bye."

"Bye sweetheart."

Taylor stood up when Zoe re-emerged into the hall. "Is everything alright?"

"Tay how the hell do I get myself caught up in shit like this?" She replied shaking her head.

Taylor looked on completely confused. "Did I miss something?"

Zoe sighed, handing the phone back to her. "Don't worry about it. If anyone else calls just take a message."


End file.
